


Initiate

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Death, Multi, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross looks out over the crowd, "Have you got an eye on someone?" The others look out as well, Elia's gaze finding a very lost mortal boy. Someone who was obviously dragged here by his mates, nursing a beer while his friends called and yelled boisterously. She smirks. Piece of cake. </p><p>_*_*_</p><p>In which the Garbage Court take Elia to the Hex to test her stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiate

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the UMY AU!! ahh, hope its alright lol. And i might have another one in the works… >;-)

Elia looked out the window, her silver grey dress hugging her figure, the leather jacket hanging off her frame, her red lipstick a stark contrast, making her look like a seductress, a temptress.

That was what she was aiming for.

She shifts uncomfortably in the back seat of the green Impala, very much aware of what happens here.

Smith looks into the rearview mirror, his million watt grin beaming at her from the front, his hair ruffled and damp. "What's wrong El? Nervous?" he teases, with chuckles from Ross sitting beside him.

Elia sighs, "No, I'm not nervous."

Trott smirks beside her. "Then what's up?"

She shifts again. "There's a million ghosts cursing Smith in my ear and they won't shut up." she aims the last bit towards the spirits in the back as Ross bursts out laughing.

Smith grins. "Oh yeah? Glad to know they're still thinking of me." He quips, checking the road for cars as he turns his Impala.

Elia rolls her eyes. "Yeah, but they're driving me crazy." 

The lads laugh, and Smith stops the car. "We're here!" 

Everyone hops out and looks up at the Hex.

The Hex Night Club was founded by two witches, circle sisters, and steadily became the most popular night club for mortals, witches, and fae alike. With cocktails such as Liqueur Lux, Poison Apple, Sex With The Devil, Skyclad, and other popular drinks, it has become a hunting ground for fae to prey on mortals. 

Which is exactly why the Garbage Court lads had taken Elia there.

They entered the club, the muggy air hitting Elia like a wall, as Smith takes her right arm and leads her to the bar.

"What ya want?" The busty hedgewitch at the bar says in a rough accent, unplaceable for Elia. 

Smith rattles off what he and the other two want, as Elia looks at the menu for anything she recognises. The barwoman nods and notes down Smith's order and looks to Elia. "And for you?"

"I'll have a Succubus' Dream." Elia straightens her spine, asserting herself. Smith raises his eyebrows at her order, as the hedgewitch nods and writes it down. "That all for you?"

Elia nods and she whisks away, mixing their drinks. "A Succubus' Dream? Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure. I drank it all the time back home." She checks her make-up in the mirrors behind the bar, noticing Smith's unsaid question. "My sister applied for work here, so she had to learn how to mix drinks. She just missed out, got to the last interviews and everything. She works at Broomsticks and Hot Chicks now."

"As a barmaid I hope."

Elia laughs. "Oh, I wish."

Before Smith can say anything the hedgewitch brings them their drinks, and they head to the booth that Trott and Ross were making out in. The clink of the drinks on the table brings them out of their little world, and they both flush at Smith's gaze. Elia rolls her eyes and sits down after handing Ross his drink. 

They enjoy their drinks awhile, waiting for the crowd to get progressively drunker. 

Ross looks out over the crowd, "Have you got an eye on someone?" The others look out as well, Elia's gaze finding a very lost mortal boy. Someone who was obviously dragged here by his mates, nursing a beer while his friends called and yelled boisterously. She smirks. Piece of cake. 

"Yup." she answers, her eyes never leaving the boy. He glances up and sees her looking at him. She gives him a wink, and he flushes. Trott follows her gaze and gives a low whistle. "Are you sure he isn't too easy? I mean, he's practically a virgin." 

She glances at Trott before she answers, her gaze immediately returning to the boy. "Girlfriend. Been with her for… 2 years. Definitely not a virgin. He's already cheated on her at least 4 times with her own sister. And judging by the way he's thinking of me, he's considering on making me number 5."

There is a stunned silence before loud laughter bursts out of the Gargoyle and the Kelpie, Trott still staring at her in shock. "You might wanna pick your jaw up Scrottie mate!" Smith laughs, Ross giggling at the Selkie's glare. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me boys, dinner is served." at this Elia stands, leaving her drink on the table, and saunters over to the bar, sending another wink at the mortal. She counts down from ten, and as soon as she hits 1, the cheater is sitting next to her, giving her a small smile.

"Hey. I'm Jack." He offers her his hand. 

She looks at him, and gives him a gracious smile. "Penny." she says, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Jack." she lets his name curl on her tongue, seeing desire spark in his eyes. Works every time. 

Jack is a blue-eyed, blond-haired, perfect man. The kind you would see maybe on a beach, checking out the waves for the perfect one. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Well, what are you having?" She flutters her eyelashes at him, giving him her most endearing smile. "Hopefully you." he shoots her a wink and a smirk as he says this, the lost little boy act falling away, revealing the true bastard. 

Elia raises her eyebrows at his remark. "Get me another drink and your chances will skyrocket." she replies cooly, noticing the satisfaction in his eyes. He signals the barmaid, and orders them both two beers.

Hook, line, and sinker.

_*_*_

Smith, Ross and Trott watch the mortal chatting Elia up, noticing the little touches she makes to entice him. Brushing her lips, leaning just that little bit forward, fluttering her eyelashes. And it _works_.

So much so, that by the time the mortal finishes his fifth beer, he looks ready to fuck her on the bar. 

"Damn, she's good." Smith remarks, leaning back in his chair. Ross grunts, and swallows some more of his drink. "Look at the way he's looking at her." Trott adds, "He's practically undressing her!"

"Prick." is the sole word that leaves the Gargoyle's mouth, the other two looking at him. "What? He is! As Trott said, he's looking at her like she's a meal. Fucking creep." Smith raises his eyebrows. "Alright alright, calm down. Yeesh, you woulda thought you were her dad or something!" Trott lets out a snort, and glances back over to Elia. Or, rather, where she was.

"Uh, guys? She's gone." 

"What?!" exclaim the bickering pair, their heads snapping round so fast they should of got whiplash. All three look at each other. "Shit."

_*_*_

Jack scooped Elia up into his arms, leaning her against the wall in the alleyway, their lips never leaving, one arm around his neck, her other hand on his chest. She could taste his beer in his mouth, and wrapped her legs around his mid-section. She breathed in, and a little piece of his soul slipped down her throat. 

She only had three more pieces left till she was finished.

She had begun to eat at him, draining his soul, as soon as she saw that little flicker of desire in his eyes. And he was none the wiser. 

She breathed in again. Two more pieces.

His legs began to tremble, his strength leaving him. He pressed her harder against the cold brick at her back. She knew the lads were watching, making sure she passed the test.

She sucked at his lips, and another little bit flew down.

His legs gave out, and they crashed to the floor. Jack landed on his back, the alarm bells ringing as he found himself paralysed.

And all he could do was watch, as Elia crawled over him, that predatory look in her eyes, as she leaned down, and pressed her lips against his, and swallowed that last piece.

She pulled back, and stood up, admiring her handiwork. She sighed and stretched, rolling her neck to loosen the knots. She glances up at the boys, and smiles. "Well? Do I pass?"

_*_*_

"And I, Sips, Lord of Misrule, welcome Elia the Pixie to the Garbage Court. May she wreck as much mayhem as the fae do, and let her victims be numerous, plentiful. Let the celebrations begin!"

Cheers of Elia's name echo through the apartment, Elia being picked up and put on some fae's shoulders, her grin so wide her cheeks started to hurt, wooping with everyone else, and the party began.

She was now, a Garbage Court Fae. And she knew she was going to love every moment of it.


End file.
